


Fantasies

by ToasterTale



Series: Our Own Pace [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Wholesome, kind of voyeurism?, maybe?...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTale/pseuds/ToasterTale
Summary: Error and Ink don't discuss sex very often, each of them keeping his fantasies to himself. When an opportunity arises, Ink gathers courage to share his sketches.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Our Own Pace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395988
Comments: 26
Kudos: 213





	Fantasies

“Ink?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s no big deal, but it just won’t leave my mind,” started Error. “...I might have heard you... doing something today. That involved calling my name a lot.”

“Oh,” said Ink, his expression blank. He lowered his head. “Oopsie,” he chuckled, but somehow his usually cheerful voice lacked its humour.

How come he didn’t notice Error entering the Doodle Sphere?

“I’m only saying this because I felt it was fair to tell you.”

Ink laughed nervously. “Sorry.”

Error opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He hesitated. He looked to the side, visibly struggling. “Don’t be stupid and don’t apologize,” he grumbled finally. “That’s not why I told you.”

Ink only gave a slight nod, but his eyelights didn’t leave his shoes.

“We also agreed it’s fine to... well. Do this when thinking about each other. So stop making that stupid face.”

“I just didn’t expect you to visit.” Ink instantly regretted saying this - they never had any issues with visiting each other unannounced, and he didn’t want to change that now.

“It’s no big deal.”

But he still refused to meet Error’s gaze.

“Ugh okay. Ink, listen. If you make fun of this, I will end you, but if it’s gonna make you feel any better...” he sighed, reluctant to continue. “...I also do that. So stop feeling guilty or whatever is going through that thick skull of yours.”

This was unexpected for Ink; just the fact that Error touched himself was surprising enough, but him admitting it aloud was even more of a shock.

“Were you thinking about me?” he asked, finally looking up at his partner.

“Duh.”

Ink managed to stop himself from asking more questions... for a few seconds. He **was** Ink after all. “...Did you like it?”

The only thing that prevented Error from snapping was the fact that Ink was acting unusual. He still didn’t seem to have gotten over his embarrassment and seeing him like this was... weird. Uncanny even.

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t like it,” Error sighed.

Ink felt something akin to butterflies tickling the inside of his chest. While he still didn’t fully fully get over his embarrassment, he was giddy.

Error touched himself while thinking about Ink. And he liked it.

He wanted to share his experiences with Error. His sketches and fantasies. He felt now it’s the chance to get them off his chest, maybe even get his partner’s approval. He gathered his courage and took a slow, deep breath.

“I have a special sketchbook dedicated to Errotica.”

“Did you really just say Errotica. Ink.”

“Yes, it’s my self-established genre of erotica in which you play the key part-“

“Oh God Ink you didn’t-“

“Better yet, instead of explaining, let me show you! Do you want to see?”

Error looked at Ink with disbelief, spread his arms in a did-you-really-just gesture and opened his mouth, but he couldn’t force any words out.

He tried once again, but his mouth betrayed him, choking out a quiet “Yes.”

His partner instantly disappeared in a puddle of ink, only to re-emerge seconds later with a thick sketchbook in his hands. He sat down cross legged, beckoning Error to join him.

“The best thing I came up with was the ‘fee system’. If I want to touch myself, I have to pay a ‘fee’ by drawing one new piece. This way I never run out of new stuff!” excitedly said Ink.

“You are paying a fap fee to yourself?”

“It sounds really weird when you say it this way. Makes me unsure about what to feel.”

Ink went to open the sketchbook but stopped midway. He decided to hand it to Error instead.

“Do you always touch yourself to your sketches?”

“Pretty much. Allows me to put my art skills to good use.”

Error had doubts that drawing ‘Errotica’ was ‘putting art skills to good use’, but it was Ink he was dealing with. He made a face but didn’t comment, focusing his back on the sketchbook. He opened it at the first page, revealing a drawing in which they were sharing a kiss.

“I thought it was supposed to be erotica?”

“You know, I needed something for a nice, slow start,” said Ink, giving Error a loving smile.

Error couldn’t help but smile back. “So you draw both of us?” he asked.

“There is no shortage of your solos in here,” said Ink, giving Error a smug smile. “But yeah, most of the drawings is both of us. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Actually... It’s endearing. Kinda. As endearing as erotica could be.”

“Errotica,” corrected Ink.

Error groaned.

***

After a short while of browsing, a newly turned page revealed a drawing that had the artist freeze in place.

“Hah, you are naughty AND narcissistic.” Error grinned slyly.

“Oh stars, I swear I don’t remember drawing this. I don’t remember this at all.” Ink was getting flustered, cursing his faulty memory.

The drawing portrayed Ink in a heated moment alone. He was gripping his magic, face screwed in a blissful expression. Even then, his eyelights seemed to be focused on the viewer, giving them a flirtatious smile.

“I admit I don’t mind the sight.”

Ink nearly choked, his already bright blush spreading further on his face. Error flirting was such a rare occurrence. He felt euphoric; being on the verge of puking seemed only like a mild inconvenience.

“This is making you way too happy.”

Ink could only give a choked laugh, trying to swallow back the ink he could feel at the back of his throat.

Error sighed and shook his head in resignation. He decided to ignore his partner and just keep looking through the sketches.

The moment a page was turned, Ink abruptly pointed at a small scribble with his finger. “Look! The description at the back of the sheet explains that you ARE in this scene! The drawing is made from your point of view.”

“And I’m watching you masturbate.”

“Apparently!”

“...You fantasize just about me watching you?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s probably one of the things that are within the realm of possibility if we start doing any sexual things together. At least at first,” said Ink thoughtfully. “Okay, that was a lie. In my defense, I believed it for whole 5 seconds, after which I realised I would like you to watch me even if we already had sex many times.”

A bright blue blush spread on Error’s face. The thought was very appealing, and the image of Ink sharing the intimate moment of self-pleasure with him, playful and flirtatious, was making his soul skip.

“You are blushing.” Saying that Ink was very flattered would be an understatement.

“Do you have any shame at all?...” whispered Error, but his words didn’t carry the usual bite.

“So what about you, Error?”

“What about me what?”

“What do you think about me watching you?”

Error made a noise that sounded like something between choking and a wheeze.

“You really don’t have any shame!”

“I mean, we are already on the topic, might as well get as much out of it as I can. Won’t hurt to ask, I thought.”

Error looked at him with disbelief and tried to think of a way to avoid answering, but once the initial panic was gone he decided that... I might not hurt to answer either.

“I...” he stuttered. “I guess... If I was comfortable with that, I... wouldn’t mind? If you would like that?...”

“You would literally send me into a frenzy.”

Error’s breath hitched.

“I don’t know how I would survive that with how absolutely adorable you are, Error.”

There was something very different about the atmosphere in the room today. They were attracted to each other alright, but their interactions never felt like... this. Error felt ashamed when he realised he is properly excited. Ink’s hushed voice did things to him, and while he enjoyed them, he wasn’t used to sharing his sexuality with his partner.

“Sorry. Was that too far?” asked Ink, noticing Error seems uncomfortable. He didn’t consider himself the best person at reading others, but Error... Error was a special case. Ink always did his best to pay attention to him.

“It’s fine. And... thanks for telling me all this. And showing me the sketchbook,” said Error, trying to avoid Ink’s gaze.

“Thanks for being understanding,” Ink answered sheepishly. With the tension between them gone, he found himself a bit lost.

Error felt that something new and important happened between them. He dreaded it would end with them being awkward with each other, but he didn’t know what to say to defuse the weird mood they were falling into.

He decided to stop overthinking things and let go.

“That drawing... The one with you. Could I... have it?”

“YES. Yes, please do,” eagerly answered Ink. He flipped through his sketchbook and tore out the requested page as gently as he could when he was this excited.

He gave his partner a big, sunny grin as he handed him the piece of paper. He didn’t have time to react as Error moved towards him and kissed him gently.

When his brain started working again, he realised he was alone. He chuckled at how shy Error could be sometimes.

The sensation from the kiss, as brief as it was, lingered, reminding him that he was loved, accepted and could truly share everything with his most important person.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had any part you liked in particular, I would love to know! ^_^


End file.
